1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an upright vacuum cleaner, in which a switch capable of controlling a suction power level is mounted on a handle, which is gripped by a user in use, and thus, the suction power level can be easily controlled and the vacuum cleaner can be conveniently used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a general upright vacuum cleaner. As shown in the figures, the general upright vacuum cleaner comprises a main body 2 for housing a suction power generating means for producing suction power and a filtering means for filtering out foreign substances contained in sucked air; and a suction nozzle 4 installed at a lower portion of the main body for sucking the foreign substances from a floor.
A suction hole for introducing the air containing the foreign substances is formed on a bottom face of the suction nozzle 4. The suction nozzle is installed to be pivoted with respect to the main body 2 in a predetermined angular range. When not in use as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the main body 2 is maintained to be upright at a predetermined angle with respect to the suction nozzle. On the other hand, when in use, by depressing a releasing pedal 12 installed at a rear end of the suction nozzle 4, the main body 2 can be pivoted rearward of the suction nozzle 4 in a predetermined angular range.
In addition, a handle 6 is formed at the top of the main body 2. The handle 6 is a portion constructed such that cleaning can be performed while it is gripped by the user in use. That is, in a state where the handle 6 is gripped by the user, the cleaning of places to be cleaned can be performed while the angle of the main body 2 with respect to the suction nozzle is adjusted.
The filtering means (not shown) installed within the main body 2 may be separated from the main body 2 after opening a main body cover 2a. 
Overall operations of the upright vacuum cleaner constructed as such will be described. When a power cord 10 is unwound and then connected to a wall outlet, the vacuum cleaner is in a state where electric power can be applied to the vacuum cleaner.
In this state, when a switch 8 installed at one side surface of the main body 2 is manipulated, the vacuum cleaner starts. If the vacuum cleaner starts, the foreign substances existing on the floor is sucked together with the air through the suction hole formed at the bottom face of the suction nozzle 4. Thus, the cleaning can be performed while the handle 6 is gripped by the user and the vacuum cleaner is moved on the floor to be cleaned.
The air containing the foreign substances, which has been sucked in such a cleaning process, is guided into the main body 2 through a connection hose 14. The air, which has been guided into the main body 2, is filtered by the filtering means housed in the main body 2. Since the connection hose 14 can be separated from the suction nozzle 4, corner places can be cleaned using only the connection hose 14, if necessary.
After the air from which the foreign substances have been filtered out by the filtering means within the main body 2 passes by the suction power generating means while dissipating heat therefrom, it is then discharged to the outside.
However, in the conventional vacuum cleaner constructed as such, there is the following inconvenience in use.
Generally, when the vacuum cleaner starts, the handle 6 is gripped by the user's one hand. In order to drive the vacuum cleaner, the switch 8 installed at the one side surface of the main body 2 should be turned on. However, since the handle is gripped by the one hand, there is inconvenience in use in that the switch 8 should be manipulated by the other hand.
Further, in the conventional upright vacuum cleaner, a switch capable of controlling only on/off operations is used as the switch 8. Accordingly, there may occur a case where it fails to control a suction power level during cleaning. That is, if necessary, a higher suction power level may be required during cleaning, or control may be required to produce a lower suction power level in the course of the cleaning. However, according to the conventional vacuum cleaner, there is a disadvantage in that it is always driven at a constant suction power level.